Innocence and Ignorance with Wretched and Worldly
by StayStrong1
Summary: Sorry about the Title, I had a moment with Alliteration. This is not Love Never Dies, It's been five years sense the Opera fire and Erik has traveled to America. He now owns a resort with his partner Lucy. This will be a one-shot for a while, but I might continue it if I have the chance.


**Ok so back story, THIS IS NOT LOVE NEVER DIES, Erik owns a resort in America with Lucy. Christine has come on a voyage with her husband and happens to have chosen this place. Erik and Lucy have been preparing for their visit for months, finding all the ways for Erik to avoid a meeting with Christine. The couple comes a week earlier than expected and decide to look around the resort. Christine thinks that she has spotted Erik and begins following him out of curiosity.**

I look into the large crowd of people; I know something is wrong I just have no idea what. I spot Erik walking to his office always trying to stay out of everyone's way. That's when I see her, I've prepared myself for her in every way, but I'm still struck silent for a few moments. She is looking around her eyes following where Erik just went. I cannot tell whether or not he saw her. After watching her stumble around for a while I decide that I have to talk to her. "Hello Madame, I am the hostess. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Hello, I'm-"

"Christine, I know I've seen your name and picture in the paper before." The strange look on her face marks my mistake.

"Strange you should recognize my face; those days were many years ago."

"I've been told I have a good memory." That is completely untrue, I have the worst memory.

"Ah, what is your name Madame?"

"I am Lucy Destler."

"Well Miss Destler-"

"Mrs." I correct her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Destler I am looking for a man, I saw him just now. I don't believe he recognized me." I know that she saw Erik, but I cannot suggest it immediately, for the slight chance that maybe, just maybe she's talking about someone else.

"What did he look like?"

"W-well, he's tall, and he has brown hair."

"Is that it, there are many tall brow haired men that work here, even more that stay here."

"Well…" I have the sudden desire to get back at her, for what she did to Erik all those years I had to put him back together.

"What does his face look like Mrs. Christine?" I say none too kindly

"Um"

"Does he wear a mask, Senora?"

"Um, Yes" Her hesitant answer angers me.

"That seems to be a defining feature I could have told you his name in a moment if you had said that. He is the host of this establishment; you are looking for Erik aren't you?

"Umm, I believe so"

"Yes, well you understand, I'm not sure if he'll want to see you."

"Why ever not?"

"Because of what happened five years ago" I let her mouth hang open for a while before I reassure her "yes, I know"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lucy Destler the hostess to the park, but that is unimportant. What is important is that you have come back to haunt Erik after all these years. Do you know how much this will hurt him; I'm tempted to send you back to France with a first class ticket." I know that I will never do this, but I don't care at this moment.

"I just want to speak to him"

"No, I understand you're curious. I understand that you want to see him and find out what has happened sense you broke his heart" I take a few moments to calm myself, Erik needs to have the choice on whether or not he will see her "I will go speak to him, but if he tells me that he doesn't want to speak to you, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"How do you know him?"

"I told you that I am the hostess." The few seconds when she finally puts the pieces together are extremely satisfying. "Christine, I'm his wife." With that said I walk away.

**There is a long story with Lucy that I might get into later if I ever get my thoughts in line. First for all of the people who have read Sense and Sensibility she has emotions like Marianne, but her defining feature is her Innocence. She thinks the best of everyone, she has lived a very sheltered poor life with her sister and Erik comes and steals her heart. She has never asked to look at his face and they have never breached the subject as of yet. The first thing Lucy promised Erik is that she wouldn't ask questions. The reason she knows Erik's back story is because of a long year where she wanted to have sex with Erik but because of his guilt he wouldn't allow it. In this scene Lucy feel jealousy of Christine hence her unusual hostility, so far it's the only one I have that I've been really satisfied with so I thought "what the hell" and went ahead and put it up. If you like it then review. I'll be more likely to continue it. As always open to criticism.**


End file.
